The present invention relates to climbing spurs and gaffs. More specifically, the present invention provides a climbing gaff that includes a pair of brackets that support a pair of adjustable foot plates thereon. The foot plates are designed to evenly distribute pressure resulting from a user's weight throughout the entire foot, which in turn provides a more comfortable climbing experience.
Many people wear climbing gaffs or spurs on their feet when climbing trees or utility poles. The spurs are inserted into the surface of the tree or pole to aide a user while climbing. When using standard climbing gaffs, pressure and strain are placed on the feet due to limited surface area support. Thus, climbers experience pain in their feet, knees, hips, and back, when using standard gaffs. People who climb often suffer debilitating knee injuries and can require corrective knee surgery or total knee replacement in later years. In order to address these concerns, the present invention provides a climbing gaff having a pair of adjustable foot supports to provide an increased surface area for supporting a user's body weight.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to climbing gaffs and spurs. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to improvements for climbing gaffs. One device includes a rotatable stirrup and leg support attached to the climbing gaff, wherein a plurality of replaceable spurs are attached to a bottom surface of the stirrup. Another device includes a gaff shield for protecting a portion of a leg and foot while in use. While another climbing gaff includes a supporting surface for the bottom of the instep and the sole of the foot that is movable while walking. Another device includes a pair of support bars attached to the gaff in order to support a user's foot. Lastly, one device includes a boot within an integrated spur and shaft arrangement.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. These devices fail to include a climbing gaff having a pair of adjustable foot plates that can support and distribute a user's weight. Further, these devices fail to include foot plates that include a raised sidewall on the front and rear edges that secure the user's foot within the pair of foot plates. Lastly, many of these devices lack a pair of brackets that are angularly secured to the shaft of a climbing gaff, such that the brackets support and secure the pair of adjustable foot plates.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing climbing gaff devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.